


Kiss It, Nanase!

by bakatenshi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakatenshi/pseuds/bakatenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a href="http://sx-me.tumblr.com/">sx-me</a></p><p>If you have a wound, does a kiss make it all better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His knee hurt, he’d fallen and scraped it while playing with Nanase. And worst of all, there was no band-aids to put on it. Rin pouted to himself over that fact. Haru’s grandma had cleaned him up but he sat on Haru’s porch concerned that it would never heal.

Haruka tilted his head as he gazed at Rin, he didn’t look happy and though his grandma had cleaned Rin up - it still looked bad in Haru’s little blue eyes.

"Would it make you happy if I kiss it better?" Haru had seen it on the tv a few nights before. If someone has an owie, you can kiss it and make it all better.

Unbeknownst to Nanase, little Rin turned red because of his words. His little heart sped up because he liked Nanase as more than his friend. “Ummm if you think that will work.” He swallowed as his face soon took on a shade of red similar to his eyes and hair.

It stung but it also felt soft as Haru kissed his knee, he was gentle and Rin’s heart swelled at that because a lot of the time, Nanase seemed irritated with him but now - he was tender. Affectionate even.

*

After that day, Haru started groaning anytime Rin hurt himself (which wasn’t too often because he didn’t want Nanase to know it might be on purpose) and every time he would yell out. “Nanase, kiss it and make it better!”

And Haru felt like it was his duty like he was somehow actually making a difference, in a way he was because it always soothed Rin’s little heart.


	2. Haru, kissed it but…

It had become like second nature and you would think with age they would’ve grown out of it, but that just didn’t happen. A lot of things between Rin and Haru just seemed to happen naturally as it was. With time, they’d grown so close that some would say they were a couple - but for now they just weren’t.

Rin was like some junkie when it came to Haru in a way because though it didn’t happen all that often, he recalls the innocent way Haru had always kissed his wounds better.

And it made him wonder that much more, what would a real kiss from Haru be like? What would his soft lips feel like against Rin’s? Sometimes he spent the weekend at Haru’s and that was what he was currently doing.

Sitting on his porch and watching Haru hang his laundry up. Maybe most people would be bored but not Rin. Not when he could watch Haru. Just looking at him gave him a sense of home. Like where Haru was, was where he truly belonged. It made him want more than just the friendship they currently shared.

Maybe he was thinking too much though, about kissing Haru. He could see his lips from where he was. The distance wasn’t really that far. Haru’s backyard was rather small. Okay maybe he couldn’t see them that well but he could picture them in his mind, god knows he had stared at them enough. He had them etched into his brain. If he was like Haru, he would’ve drawn it even…maybe.

He soon chewed at his lip because he was getting frustrated with his thoughts. Maybe it wasn’t exactly a sexual frustration because it was more of a wanting to kiss than wanting anything lewd. His romantic side pictured it as being perfect but realistically that might not happen. He soon tasted iron and he touched his lip.

Haru had finished hanging the clothes when he looked over at Rin. He sat next to him and just watched him as he seemed to be in his own little world. He seemed to do that often and Haru wished for a way to know what he was thinking because he just looked so into whatever it was.

He could see Rin chewing on his lip but what soon alarmed him was the shade of red that was clearly not his eyes or his hair. It was a sign of Rin hurting himself and without a shred of thought on his actions. He leaned over and licked at the small drop that was leaking over Rin’s chin and then he softly kissed the spot on the corner of his mouth where he’d bit himself.

Rin froze. Rin’s heart stopped or at least it felt that way. “Haru?” He hadn’t realized he’d bit his lip even with the taste of iron on his tongue. He was too distracted by what Haru had just done. Haruka had just kissed him. It was the quickest of kisses and for some reason only the corner of his mouth but before that…he had licked his face too.

Rin’s brain was gone, it was mush - complete mush. He cupped Haru’s face as his looked puzzled but happy, he leaned in quietly and he kissed Haru but it wasn’t as innocent as the way Haru had kissed him. No. It held too much longing to be that way.

Haru may have been thrown for a loop but in a short matter of time, he let himself get sucked in and he found he did it willingly. Almost instinctively even. In the depth of his heart, he longed for this anyway but he never dared to put that kind of a burden on his beloved friends shoulders. If he’d only known what Rin was telling him now in the way he kissed… he would’ve done something about it sooner.

But he didn’t have time to regret that as Rin got carried away and Haru let him … wanted him to. He felt his senses leave him and he felt intoxicated relief as they seemed to get lost in each other.

Rin sighed so heavily as Haru responded by kissing him back. Haru didn’t push him away and Haru was pulling him closer. Maybe when he was little Haru’s kisses soothed his heart but now that he was older, he set it on fire.


End file.
